everyone gets scared
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: “I hope you can find me.” : DEMYXARIEL : gift for Somebody's Dreamer


**everyone gets scared**

**DEMYXARIEL**

He wasn't supposed to be in Atlantis. He was supposed to in Hollow Bastien fighting one of the people he used to consider a friend, a team mate, a companion. He'd already had to do it once, and he didn't want to do it again. He didn't want to be in Hollow Bastien fighting a traitor who he didn't really want to believe betrayed him. No, betrayed them. He'd betrayed the whole organization; the very people that had taken him in and called him one of their own.

That was why he was in Atlantis. To escape the reality that maybe Roxas wasn't his friend after all.

Roxas was a lot stronger then he remembered. He was sure he was going to die when he went against him Hollow Bastien. Then again, he couldn't really die since he was only an empty shell of something long past. So in all actuality, he couldn't really die since he wasn't really alive.

Just like he couldn't really feel.

So now he was taking his time swimming through the pristine ocean that surrounded him. This was his element. This was where he belonged, in an ocean swimming around like there was no tomorrow.

For him, there was no tomorrow.

His bright blue tail flickered back and forth as he navigated in and out through ruins. It wasn't ruins to the people down here though. He'd seen living things, talking things, living inside those buildings. They might have only been fish, but they were _talking_ fish, and that had to count for something.

If he ended up living past tomorrow, he'd become vegan.

He realized he'd have to leave soon, because if he didn't get to Hollow Bastien then he'd be the one who was considered the traitor. Well, now it'd be more like _a _traitor_, _not _the_ traitor, since Axel was a 'traitor' too. Demyx had kind of expected that though, since Axel and Roxas had been best friends.

Demyx didn't have a best friend.

"Hello?" a sweet voice called out behind him, interrupting his thoughts as a body flew past him. He turned around, staring up a the mermaid in front of him. Her bright red hair floated up and spread around her, her green tale flickering back and forth as her teal eyes stared expectantly down at him. "I haven't seen you here before."

"I've never been here before," Demyx responded as he watched her slowly swim closer to him.

"Does that mean you're from the land up there?" she asked, pointing a finger directly up towards where land would be. "Where people have feet?"

"Yes."

"Oh really! That's just wonderful!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her as she started swimming off. "I've always wanted to go there! I have all sorts of things but I have no idea what they are, maybe you can tell me?"

Demyx grinned as she turned around and smiled at him, "I'd be happy to help."

She seemed pleased with his answer, letting go of his hand as she sped up. Demyx wasn't very used to the tail thing yet, but he was catching on a lot quicker than he had thought he would. He laughed as the girl spun circles around him, swirling around without a care in the world...

...he still had to go to Hollow Bastien.

"Come in here," she called, moving a large stone that lead into some sort of cavern. Demyx followed, his eyes widening at the vast array of stuff she had. The stuff wasn't anything exciting, in fact, most of it would be considered garbage, but the way she had it stored in the nooks and cranny's of the cavern and the vast amount of it, Demyx could hardly believe his eyes.

She asked him about various things like glasses, silverware, screws, and multiple other trinkets and junk items that she just found so fascinating. Demyx had to admit, her curiosity and excitement was kind of cute.

Just cause he couldn't feel didn't mean he couldn't think she was cute, right? Was that also a false emotion based on something he didn't actually have?

"Fire."

Demyx shot a look up at her, his thoughts interrupted once again, "What about it?"

"What is it... how does it feel... how does it... burn you."

"That's kind of hard to explain," Demyx laughed, crossing his arms against his bare chest as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. "Let's see..." he tapped his right pointer finger against his head as he started to think. "Have you ever been stung before?"

"Yeah, by a sea anemone!" she answered, nodding her head quickly up and down. She rested her elbows on a box shoved into the wall, her tail floating up behind her as she tilted her head to look up at him.

He was trying very hard not to blush, because he new in actuality he was just remembering how to feel.

"Well, you know how after there's that mark it leaves and it kinda stings and it's really sore? That's kind of what a burn is like, only it's caused by something really really hot. You know like... steamed water. You ever touched really hot water?"

"Mhm!"

"Yeah... well something really hot that gives you a kind of sting... only bigger."

"Oh, you are so wonderful!" Ariel squealed, as she shot over and hugged him around the waste. "Are all the people up there as nice as you?"

He grinned once the shock settled, giving her a small hug back. "No... you think I'm nice?"

"Of course you are," she giggled, pulling away to look at him. A look of surprise crossed her face as she covered her mouth, "I didn't ask your name... or give you mine! I'm so incredibly rude." She stuck out her hand, trying her best to be formal, "I'm Ariel."

Demyx gave his hand in return, shaking it lightly in fear of breaking her fragile fingers, "I'm Demyx."

"Well, it was..."

"Ariel! What do you think you are doing in here your father is in dire need to talk to you!" a new voice yelled from the entrance of the cavern. "I mean... and who are you with!? Ariel, he could be dangerous! Have you not been listening to anything I say..."

She swam down, shutting the entrance to the cavern and giving Demyx and apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I think I have to go now. Will you come visit me again?"

"I'm afraid I can't," he responded, swimming down to meet her. "I have to go back up there, you know?" he hesitantly pointed up towards the top of the ocean.

"One day I will get feet, and I'll come see you," she reassured him, once again giving him a tight hug. "I'll look for you up there."

"I hope you can find me."

She leaned upward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before swimming away and back through the stone-blocked door.

The cavern seemed much emptier without her liveliness and for some reason the objects didn't have the same spark as they did before. He looked around, soaking in the world of Atlantis for as long as he could, because he realized then that he had to leave.

He was ready to face whatever destiny he had prepared for him, whether it be life or death.

He moved the stone out of the way, making sure to place it back over the hole before he left. Maybe in his past life he had been a merman, and that's why everything in this world felt so _right_.

Or maybe it was because when Ariel had pressed her lips against his cheek, he swore he had felt a fluttering where is heart should have been, something real.

**-x**

**woot woot my 50th fic!**

**wow! I finally finished this -_-;;**

**this is a gift for Somebody's Dreamer... who had told me almost a year ago that she'd like to see a demyxariel. Unfortunately I got caught up in life and forgot I had started this fic...**

**BUT NOW IT'S FINISHED  
so here you go :)! I hope it meets your expectations haha**

**review please :)**


End file.
